


winter song

by windfalling



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windfalling/pseuds/windfalling
Summary: You meet him for the first time at the end of the C&R Christmas event.





	winter song

**Author's Note:**

> written months ago as a belated christmas gift for a friend and never posted it, but in light of the canon V route coming out soon, i thought i would put it up anyway! this was meant to be a missing scene of sorts.

 

You meet him for the first time at the end of the C&R Christmas event. 

You almost don't see him—you just catch a flash of blue in the corner of your eye. A trick of the light, maybe, or the exhaustion of the day settling in. But curiosity compels you to chase after it, so you do.

You find him walking down the street, cane in hand, and you've only seen pictures, but there is no mistaking that hair.

You never thought a person could look lonely just by the sight of them walking away.

"V!" you call out, and it occurs to you, suddenly, that maybe you should have called him by his actual name. Then he stops and turns back.

It's a strange thing, to see him in person. You know him as Jumin's best friend, Rika's fiancé, the one mistrusted by Yoosung, shrouded in secrets. It isn’t until you stop a few steps away from him that recognition flickers on his face.

"Hi," you say. "We've spoken before, in the chatroom?"

"Yes, I know who you are," he says, voice quiet, and he inclines his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

You wrap your arms around yourself, trying not to shiver as snowflakes land and melt against your bare shoulders. In your haste, you’d forgotten to grab your coat, and the winter wind is unforgiving against your skin.

 "Are you sure you don't want to come inside? We didn’t realise you were coming. The others would love to see you." 

"I think it would be best not to," he says gently.

You think of Yoosung, of the bitterness in his voice when he speaks of their shared history. The weight of Rika's absence, a vast hole to fill. You stay in Rika's apartment, you've taken over her duties, and you are not Rika, but you wonder what he sees, when he looks at you. If he is reminded of a different Christmas, a charity event in some other time, a blonde-haired woman, standing by his side.

Yoosung had once said that he thought of the RFA as family, and you had briefly entertained the thought that they would all come together for Christmas. You should have known better.

But it is this thought that leads you to say, “I’m sure Jumin would love to see you, at least.”

V’s gaze lowers, a regretful smile at his lips. “It’s kind of you to think of him. But I’m sorry. I can’t.”

You nod at the finality in his voice. “It was nice meeting you, then,” you say. “Merry Christmas, V.”

His face softens. “Merry Christmas.”

He turns to leave. You hesitate.

“If you—if you ever need someone to talk to,” you say, feeling the colour rise to your cheeks, “You know how to reach me.”

There is a look of genuine surprise on his face. For a moment, the sadness at the edge of his eyes fades, and he smiles at you warmly. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he says.

You glance back at the building where the event is being held. The cold is starting to numb your legs, and you’re not sure you can move your fingers from where they’ve clamped down on your arms. “I should head back in,” you say.

“Wait.”

V leans his cane against a lamppost and tugs off his scarf, and you immediately begin protesting—the building is only a block away, it’s cold, your coat is inside, you’ll be fine—but he wraps it around your neck, effectively muffling your voice. The gloves are next, and his hand is warm around yours when he takes it and slides a glove over one hand, and then the other.

“Think of it as a gift,” he says, and walks away.

You stand there, smiling to yourself. You lift your hand and watch the snowflakes settle on your palm. Then you turn around and head back to the party.

You no longer feel cold.

 


End file.
